Sweet Dreams Yeh Right
by Azumi
Summary: Ever wonder what the digi destined dream about? No? Me neither but when Matt is sent to the wrong dream world he has to find where his dream world is. Please R&R!
1. Welcome to Insanity

Disclaimer- "I, Koushiro Blade." [Tai appears] "Tai! Tai! Davis Tai!" [Authoress stares at Tai and blinks patting his head] "It'll be alright Tai." [Tai leaves and Kari appears] "Kari! Kari, loves!" [Authoress growls and smacks Kari upside her head (She's always wanted to do that.) and shoos Kari away] "Guys, I don't own digimon! I have in no way created digimon but this story is MINE! HA HA HA! [Davis appears, smiling whickedly at the authoress. The authoress stares at him and turns into a cold sweat] "Koushiro, Koushiro, Blade! Davis! Let's begin this story!"  
  
"Sweet Dreams. Yeh Right." Chapter 1--Welcome to Insanity--  
  
It was a dark and stormy night...  
  
"Ah, no it isn't, Matt." Tai's voice says matter of factly.  
  
"Well than what is it?" I ask, looking at Tai, what the Hell?  
  
"Oh, it's a lovely time of mid-dream." Tai says and winks.  
  
"Tai? Why are you in my dream?" I ask with concern in my voice, normally Sora's here wearing Victoria's Secret, but not keeping the secret. Tai put one finger over my lips and smiled sweetly  
  
"Oh I think you know why, Yamato." He winks again and I slowly turn around, trying my best to keep my left eye from stop twitching. GOD SAVE ME!  
  
"Sora!" I yell running quickly away on clouds, (Damn my dreams are getting weird!) I peek around to find something sane.  
  
"Matt..." I hear Mimi call, slowly I turn around and Mimi coos innocently.  
  
"Mimi?" She takes a step and flips her hair, wearing a shirt was to low and a skirt way to high.  
  
"Yes, Matt. I've been thinking about you, all the time." I blink as my eyes grow wide  
  
"Ah... Mimi? Could you... Ah? Maybe put some clothes on?" I look around and gulp.  
  
"Oh, Matt! Come with me and have safe fun!" She giggles and my eyes start twitching again. I turn again and start running, moving into a black door that read EXIT in neon orange letters.  
  
"IN HERE!" A girl calls as her head sticks out the door. Without hesitation I follow her, anything is better than seeing Mimi in this...  
  
"WAIT UP!" I yell as the door begins to close. The girl waited for me on the other side, floating above the ground, I take a step and fall from the sky.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, you can't fly, not even in your dreams. You suck." The girl waves her hand and I stop in mid air. Slowly we float down and land on the red grass, looking up at the green sky.  
  
"Ah... Who are you and where am I?" I ask, looking around at the world were the sun is still yellow but singing 'MISTER SUN! OH! MISTER GOLDEN SUN! PLEASE SHINE DOWN ON ME!'  
  
"Well, this is another's person's dream world, who I'm not sure." She says, she looks either way. I tilt my head, did I know her? I don't rememer a girl with red hair and blue eyes... But then again this is a dream.  
  
"Yeh, an idiots dream." I mutter and pick off a slice from the nearest pizza tree. Several girls run by me with stupid stares, jumpng up and down like Davis on caffine.  
  
"FUN! FUN! WE'RE HAVING FUN!" They chanted and I scratch my head. What the Hell?  
  
"Ah, who are you?" I ask the girl as she pulls a notebook out of thin air, reading something, then writing a small tid bit. She shoved it back into the ebiss.  
  
"Oh, I'm Aquari, Keeper of the Soup. Listen Matt, I'm sorry, we've seem to have lost tonight's schedule..."  
  
"The... The keeper of soup? Why the Hell does soup need to be kept?" She blinks in disbelief and drops her jaw.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, you're from reality. You people are so funny! Well, soup, as most insanics know, is the most intelligent thing in the universe. It helps people go to sleep and tells people in all worlds where to go when they sleep. But you! You went to sleep at the wrong time so we must go around until we find your dream world."  
  
"Where did we just come from?" I ask, who dreams about Mimi and Tai?  
  
"Ah... Oh someone named Joe." She replies simply and looks around, "Is this your dream world?" She asks and points around as I look up at the sky, grass, sun and screaming idiot girls.  
  
"NO!" Just then I turn around, staring at Kari. "Ka... Kari?! What are you wearing?" I ask as she prances around in a two inch skirt and bikini shirt.  
  
"I'm Kari!" She yells and winks, "I love Davis!" I stare at her and wave my hand slightly.  
  
"Oh... Ah, hi."  
  
"Kari! Love Davis!" She smiles stupidly from ear to ear. Just then Tai runs up with the same stupid smile.  
  
"I'm Tai! Davis is the coolest!" He yells as he runs around me, hands up like a hyper three year old.  
  
"Are you O.K. Tai?" I ask as I gawk at his shirt that said 'I'm Tai! Davis is the coolest!' And it had a big picture of Davis on it.  
  
"I'm Tai! Davis, coolest!" He yells and laughs, I raise an eye brow.  
  
"Kari! I'm, Davis, Love!" Kari giggles to Tai and his face beams... Am I missing something?  
  
"Tai, Tai! Davis is the coolest!" He yells and both fall down laughing insanly.  
  
"Is that all you two can say?" I ask as Tai politely answers:  
  
"Tai, Davis. Coolest!" I nod my head and turn to see Davis, his hair in the same shape as Tai's and a golden glow was around him.  
  
"Matt! PERFECT! Matt, how are you doing?" He held out an ear, ready for my reply.  
  
"Ah, a little confused." I answer and Davis turns red in anger.  
  
"NO! YOU SAY 'I'M MATT! DAVIS IS BETTER THAN ME!' Learn your words right!" I turn at Aquari, I won't say that!  
  
"A soup person, let blow this pop stand!" I turn and another door appears, just the same except instead of EXIT it said 'DAVIS RULES!' Davis has ego problems. I start to run to the exit when Tai stares at me.  
  
"Tai, Tai? Coolest? Tai Davis I'm?" He asks confused, watching me leave, I shake my head in pity.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, you're only like this in this place, be brave!" I jump through the exit after Aquari the soup keeper. 


	2. Bad to the Bone

"Sweet Dreams. Yeh Right Chapter 2--Bad to the Bone--  
  
I open my eyes as I hit the ground, looking around, who's dream world is this?  
  
"Is this your dream world?" Aquari asks and points around us, I stare at the black sky and hear the motorcycles roar in the back round.  
  
"NO! This is sick! Who's dream world is this?" I raise a lip in disgust, I mean, I'm not innocent prep like T.K. but still...  
  
"Oh well, ready to leave?" She asks and pulls out the same note book out of the air, snapping her fingers so that a pen appears, scribbling nonsense on the paper then shutting it and throwing it back into where ever it goes.  
  
"No, I'd like to see who's dream I'm in." I start to walk and Aquari shrugs her shoulder, whistling to a blue cloud and hopping on it, lounging like a Greek goddess.  
  
"Fine, I'll wait for you." I walk studying the place curiously, who's dream could this be? Not Ken's, it's too macho for him. Not Kari's because it's too unhappy for her. Not Cody's because he's too little to dream about this stuff. Not T.K. because, well, let's face it, he's T.K. It's not Tai's, it lacks soccer and it couldn't be Izzy's because it lacks computers.  
  
"WHO'S DREAM IS THIS!?" I scream as I hear a faint roar of a motorcycle as it slowly becomes louder and louder. I start from my walk to a jog to soon a run as a pack of Harley's trails me.  
  
"YAH HOO! RUN PRETTY BOY!" Some of the bikers yell as the one, seemingly the leader pulls in the front on a racing motorcycle, speeding as his full face helmet makes him look like something out of my worst dreams.  
  
"AHHHHH!" I scream as the bikes are right next to me, just then I hear a dark laugh and turn around cold sweat running. The leader slows and pulls up an arm as if to signal them all to stop. I pant and drag run trying not to faint, Aquari smiles up on her blue cloud shaking her head.  
  
"Even in a dream you're slow!" She yells down, giving a 'ha ha' glance.  
  
"But I don't have the legs or stamina!" I scream back, I'm not a beef head like Tai.  
  
"Ah, Matt? Let me remind you one itty bitty thing... THIS IS A DREAM!" I give an 'oh' smile and stare back at the leader who takes a single stride off hi bike. The gang watches with cruel faces as their leader makes his way to me, stopping two feet in front of me. Slowly he took off his helmet showing short, spiked blonde hair.  
  
"T... T... T..." I try and stare at him. HOW IS THIS T.K.'S DREAM!  
  
"Hey bro! Sup, dawg?" He pulls out a packet of cigarettes and offers me one, I shake my head no. He lights it and puffs strongly, like he's been smoking all his life. I start hyper ventilating and T.K. takes a long puff and flicks his cigarette. "Check it down, Matt." He says casually and I feel light headed. No, not T.K. No!... I mean... NO!  
  
"Ah, T.K. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yell and the gang members take a couple steps, T.K. gives an evil glare and they all stop.  
  
"Well, this has always been my dream, to be a leader in a biker's gang... To be bad to the bone!"  
  
"Da da done done done!" Aquari utters from her cloud and I point at her and growl.  
  
"Hey, soup keeper, you keep quite up there!" I yell and T.K. gives a puzzled look, staring at the sky trying to figure out what I was looking at.  
  
"Ah, Matt? What are you yelling to?" He asks, face more confused... Well less confused then I was.  
  
"Oh, Aquari. She's the keeper of the soup, she's the red haired girl on the blue cloud." I reply and he blinks stupidly.  
  
"Ah... Oh." He says and nod his head.  
  
"Yamato, no one except you can see me!" Aquari giggles as she floats down from her cloud. Putting her hand right in-between me and T.K., making it up and down. I watched the hand but T.K. just stared at me, as if he couldn't see it.  
  
"O.K." I say and I guess T.K. thought I was talking to me because he made a hand motion and the biker's got on their bikes and rode off.  
  
"Are you ready now?" Aquari laughs lightly and I nod darkling watching the door appear.  
  
"You know, you could've told me no one else could see you." I snap and she continues to laugh.  
  
"Sure... But where's the fun in that?" She jumps lightly into the door that wasn't labeled EXIT or DAVIS RULES, on it says BAD BOY FOR LIFE. 'Me and T.K. need a serious chat', I thought as I jumped through the door. 


	3. No harm shall come to You

Chapter 3--'No harm shall come to you'-  
  
This world was about exactly like the real world, only, well when I hit the ground soften and bounce me back on my feet. I hear it sweetly whisper 'No harm shall come to you'. This is scary, it's almost like no one is allowed to be hurt. On the ground I stomp my foot, solid pavement. I jump and land on my stomach, expecting to feel the ping of the ground, but instead like a trampoline I bounce back to my feet.  
  
"No harm shall come to you." The pavement whispers as I stomp on the ground, solid rock. I jump again, landing on my butt and I bounce back to my feet, again the pavement whispers, "No harm shall come to you." Aquari points around and smiles.  
  
"Is this your dream world?" she asks and I shake my head.  
  
"No." I say and continue to bounce from my butt to my feet, all the while the pavement whispers 'No harm shall come to you.' "Well are you ready to leave then?"  
  
"No." I say simply, having fun, I love trampolines!  
  
"Fine, but when you're ready, call me." Again she whistles to the damn blue cloud and hops on it, soaring around in the sky. I keep bouncing back and forth until it stops being soft and I feel the hard ground.  
  
"ICHI!" I yell and I hear the pavement's voice growl.  
  
"You're doing that on purpose!" The pavement yelled and sling shot me into the air, landing me back on to the trampoline ground, again saying it's motto. "No harm shall come to you."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Was not times ten." I say and a I hear a muffled laugh.  
  
"Yamato Ishida! Stop arguing with the pavement or else." Aquari threatens from her cloud.  
  
"Or what?" I say back, nobody makes fun of Yamato Ishida... Except for Sora sometimes but... I mean, come on! I'm Yamato Ishida.  
  
"You'll see." She says in cool confidence, ha! She doesn't scare me!  
  
"Was not!" I yell and stomp my foot, but feel the ground move slightly. "What the?..." Swiftly charging a creature appears, it's a digimon I think but it's so... So... Cute.  
  
"Hello." It says in a sweet voice, I study the creature. A cat like digimon with red fur, a lot like Gatomon except it stands on all fours. I'd have said it was a regular house cat if it hadn't been for the bright blue stripes on it's back and light blue paws.  
  
"Hi." I say back, unsure otherwise how to reply.  
  
"I am Merrimon, judge keeper of this world. Please do not fight or another asking to be nice will take place."  
  
"Oh. O.k." I say and nod, hopping off my feet, jumping on my butt and bouncing back to my feet, then repeating. Ha! You see, I'm the one who's going to show the pavement who's who... That pavement won't know what hit 'em.  
  
"Ah, your butt hit me, and still is. Could you perhaps refrain yourself from doing so." The pavement says and I smile, I'm winning this fight! (Does that even remotely sound sane to anyone... No? Yes?...)  
  
"Thank you, may no harm come to you."  
  
"That was close Matt." I say to myself and Aquari laughs again.  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself?"  
  
"No I don't... Do I? No!" I say happily, strange as it seems I feel so happy... Happy to being together... DA DA DA! I stop bouncing and see the rows and rows of baby digimon, all holding hands happily. To my horror I see Myotismon with yellow flowers on his head like a crown as he sang 'It's a small digital world, after all!' I swiftly try to walk away as I run into Kari, her face much more happier than usual and her hand in T.K.'s.  
  
"Hi Matt." She says as T.K. turns red.  
  
"Hey Kari, T.K., where am I?" I ask and Kari shrugs.  
  
"Oh, just my dream world." She says happily as she leans against T.K. who raps his arms around her.  
  
"How do you know this is just a dream?" I ask, it's nearly impossible to tell if you're in a dream.  
  
"I don't know, I just know. Besides, when you know a world is a dream it's much easier to get around, you know? It's not all that surprising that there's more than 1 world out there, you see? There's different dimensions and within the dimensions there are worlds... Kinda complicated but I'm sure Aquari would tell you, except the soup might stop her."  
  
"How?! How do you know about Aquari, how do you know about the soup?" I ask, and what is with the soup? I mean it's soup!  
  
"Oh, Aquari's me in another world. But I'm not allowed to tell you, I'm under the secret of the slush." She replies simply and I blink. O.k...  
  
"Oh, dance with us!" Mimi, Sora and Jun say as they dance with that grass skirt thingy... You know the Hawaii dance thing.  
  
"Ah... No." I say as I shake my head and stare with wide eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Mimi says and flips her hair, winking with merriment.  
  
"ALOHA!" Sora says and put a flower necklace and both Sora and Jun kiss my cheek. This is getting too weird for me, thank you very much!  
  
"AQUARI! I'M READY TO LEAVE!" I scream and she slowly comes down, semi sad.  
  
"Oh, but Kari has such good taste in places of peace, I mean it. Just look at Tai over there." She points to Tai as he bounced the soccer ball on his head.  
  
"999 trillion 999 billion 999 million 999 thousand and 999." He continued to bounce it and I stared, well that's a new record!  
  
"Still, I'd like to leave." I said and she shrugged, opening a door that didn't say EXIT or DAVIS RULES! or even BAD BOY FOR LIFE. It said MAY NO HARM COME TO YOU in peaceful blue flowers and I think I'm gonna hurl. Aquari jumps through the door and I follow suit, making our way on this strange journey. 


End file.
